Total Drama Love stories and Songs
by duncanandcourtnayforever
Summary: These are love song Stories about the different couples on total drama island
1. Story into

Hey guy's this is my first time writing a story for fan fiction I hope you can enjoy it

These stories will be about some of the couples from total drama island. I will be doing a song-story wer I will put a song with the story for each couple. These will take place in between TDI ending and TDA starting

**Words in bold are the song lyrics**

These are the couples that I will be using

Bridgette and Geoff

Duncan and Courtney

Harold and Leshawna

Tyler and Lindsay

Gwen and Trent

And Maybe

Owen and Izzy

Plz do not write any rude comments about the story it is my first time

Don't forget to review

Enjoy!!


	2. Bridgette and Geoff

Bridgette and Geoff

Please go easy on me; this is my first story/ song-story thing. I worked hard on it

Please review I need at least 2 reviews for me to continue onto the next couple, who by the way will be Duncan and Courtney

Enjoy

Remember to Review it

It was a hot day, Bridgette and Geoff had both been voted off of Total Drama Island, losing a chance to win the 100,00 dollar prize. As they sat together in the Jacuzzi at the Playa Da Losers Bridgette grabbed Geoff's hat and put it on they started to make out, after a minute of nonstop making out, they stopped kissing. Bridgette looked into Geoff's eyes and Said "I love you with all of my heart" She smiled softly and kissed him on the Cheek. Geoff turned to the blue radio that was by him, he turned it on and music started to play. They started to make out just as the first song turned on

**Here in this diary,**  
**I write you visions of my summer**

Bridgette smiled as she thought about how she first meets with Geoff well at camp; she knew it was love at first sight

**It was the best I ever had.**  
**There were choruses and sing-along,**  
**and not a spoken feeling.**

Geoff Thought about how much fun he had, sitting with Bridgette by the campfire, being able to eat marshmallows and having fun with Bridge.

**I know that right now is all that matters.**  
**All the nights we stayed up talking**  
**and listening to 80s songs;**

Bridgette remembered how she and Geoff would sit at the dock together watching the lake and making out with each other.

**Quoting lines from all those movies that we love.**  
**It still brings a smile to my face.**  
**I guess when it comes down to it...**

Bridgette remembered when Geoff hurt his leg during the trip to boney island; she knew that DJ and the others wanted her to help him because they had liked each other. She remembered helping him wrap his leg then got him back to the main island. Bridgette could not help but smile at him for being so brave during that time.

**Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up:**  
**These are the best days of our lives.**

Geoff chuckled a little when he thought about how he had given Bridgette a heart-shaped bowl with a picture of him and a cut up picture of Bridgette that he glued next to him. It had been very embarrassing at the time, but he had worked hard on it because he loved bridge and wanted to tell her how he felt.

**The only thing that matters**  
**is just following your heart**  
**and eventually you'll finally get it right.**

Bridgette wrapped her arms around Geoff's neck, she started to think about when Geoff and her had to get paired up for the cooking challenge, She smiled softly to self because she remembered how Geoff had tried to impress her, only to do the complete opposite of what he wanted to do

**Breaking into hotel swimming pools,**  
**and wreaking havoc on our world.**  
**Hanging out at truck stops just to pass the time.**

As Geoff was making out with Bridgette, he thought about how many times he made out with her and about all the weird places they had kissed, such as in the pool, under trees, and on cliffs

**The black tops singing me to sleep.**  
**Lighting fireworks in parking lots**  
**illuminate the blackest nights.**

Bridgette looked up at the sky she could tell that it was getting late, thoughts came back to Bridgette, she will never forget the night when she and the other campers had to go camping, She had accidently burned down her team's tent but Geoff still liked her, he tried to impress her but ended up making a fool of himself.

**Cherry cokes under this moonlight summer sky.**  
**2015 riverside, it's time to say, "Goodbye."**  
**Get on the bus, it's time to go.**

Geoff sighed, thinking back to when Bridgette had been voted off; He had made an alliance with the other guys, who then proceeded to vote off Bridgette after she had been hit by a skunk. He had missed her a lot well they were apart, even naming a bike after her. He spent hours in the confession cabin crying for her, He was so happy when he got voted off, even though it meant that he good not win the 100,00 dollars , he and Bridgette could be together again which meant a lot to him.

**Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up:**  
**These are the best days of our lives.**  
**The only thing that matters**  
**is just following your heart,**  
**and eventually you'll finally get it right.**

Bridgette and Geoff knew that they loved each other from the second they saw each other. They both agreed that being together was more important than money or fame, for their love was internal. Through all of the adventures they may have, they can do it for they have each other

Geoff turned over and turned the radio off just as the song ended, smiling to himself

After making out for what seemed for ever they stopped. Bridgette and Geoff looked into each other's eyes and at the same time they said in perfect harmony "I love you". They smiled. Getting up , they quickly got dressed then walked together hand in hand to Geoff's room smiling the whole way through

Me : What did you Think guys

Duncan: it was quirky, it needed more violence

Me: It was a love story Dummy

Courtney : Hey don't call Duncan that you little ( Beeping son of a Beep )

Me : If you want a fight ill show you a fight you little punk wanna be!

Bridgette : Break it up you Two No fighting

Duncan: ok Who made you the boss , surfer girl

Me: That's enough I'm ending this little fight myself

Me : Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it don't forget to review


End file.
